Vencedora por partida doble
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kyouko ha conseguido tener tanto a Ayano como a Yui como sus parejas, pero éstas quieren que Kyouko tome una decisión para quedarse sólo con yna, y Kyouko no encuentra la manera de huir de este problema. Su única alternativa es elegir. Oneshot.


¡Momento histórico para mí! Lo es porque finalmente doy vida a un multipairing que hasta ahora sólo había mencionado en algunos memes en Facebook ¿Se imaginan cuál es? Ya sea que lo sepan o no, aquí vamos.

 **Vencedora por partida doble**

Bajaba las escaleras con pereza mientras daba un prolongado y profundo bostezo. Toshino Kyouko había tenido una maravillosa noche de sueño, además que la compañía con la que contó aportó muchísimo para tener aquel fantástico sueño ¿Y qué podía ser mejor que tener una maravillosa y hermosa novia? Pues la respuesta es tener a dos maravillosas y hermosas novias, y que encima no le haga falta estar llevando una vida doble para mantenerse con ambas. Kyouko era realmente una chica con suerte, y cada vez que pensaba en ese dato se reía con picardía.

Al llegar a la cocina se encuentra con Yui, la cual se estaba encargando de hacer el desayuno mientras que la otra novia de Kyouko, Ayano, leía tranquilamente el periódico en la sala. Ambas chicas hacían notar el comienzo tranquilo y apacible que estaban disfrutando esa mañana, y Kyouko se sentía en un buen momento de intervenir.

─ Ha llegado por quien lloraban, chicas.

─ T-Toshino Kyouko ─ reacciona Ayano casi tirando el periódico.

─ Es raro que te levantes tan temprano, Kyouko ¿Acaso tienes sed? ─ saluda Yui ─ El desayuno todavía no está listo, así que puedes bañarte primero.

─ ¡Síii! ─ responde Kyouko alzando su mano con alegría.

Ayano y Yui niegan tranquilamente con la cabeza, pensando que esa rubia tonta jamás cambiaría. No es que realmente quieran que lo haga, pues la verdad es que les gustaba más de ese modo.

* * *

 **Media hora más tarde**

Ya era la hora del desayuno, y las tres chicas comían apaciblemente. Kyouko estaba disfrutando de la comida. Era normal, pues Yui era una verdadera maestra cuando se trataba de cocina, aunque ella misma intentara desestimar en vano aquellos halagos. En cuanto a Ayano, ella había hecho una generosa cantidad de pudín la noche anterior para así tener un buen postre luego de la comida. Podía ser una tsundere a más no poder, pero nunca se quedaba por fuera si era por consentir a Kyouko, y al momento del postre no pudo evitar mirar, sonrojada y sonriente, a aquella rubia comer muy contenta.

─ Ya debe ser hora...

─ ¿Mm? ¿Estabas hablando de algo? ─ se interesa Kyouko.

─ ¿Ah? N-no... No es nada. Solo sigue comiendo, Toshino Kyouko.

Kyouko se encoge hombros y se termina el postre con ánimo. Ya no podía comer nada más después de todo lo que había tragado. Yui y Ayano se la quedan mirando un rato mientras ésta decía lo bueno que había estado todo.

─ ¿De verdad te gustó todo? ─ inquiere Yui.

─ ¡Sí! Ustedes son las mejores que existen ─ responde Kyouko con una enorme sonrisa.

─ Pues... Ya va siendo hora de que elijas a una de nosotras ─ dice Ayano.

Pasó un segundo, y pasó otro, y otro más... Cuando Kyouko de pronto se levanta de golpe y mira sorprendida a sus dos novias ¿Elegir? ¿A qué viene eso de elegir entre ellas dos? Si hasta ahora les había ido perfectamente siendo un triángulo amoroso. No quería dejar esa comodidad que por tanto tiempo (un par de semanas) había disfrutado. Ya había olvidado cómo seguir adelante con su vida sin sus dos novias, y por esa razón se había asustado tanto.

─ ¿D-de qué estás hablando, Ayano? ¿Cómo que debo elegir entre ustedes?

─ Kyouko, no nos vengas con que esperabas que nosotras aceptaríamos por siempre estar de ese modo ─ responde Yui ─. No creas que las cosas van a ser siempre fáciles para ti ¿Y qué hay de nosotras? Si así fueran las cosas, tanto Ayano como perfectamente podríamos salir con alguien más.

Kyouko había sido desarmada con ese argumento. No había argumento posible para responder a lo que había dicho Yui, por más que Kyouko le diera vueltas. Sólo se le ocurrían tonterías, si bien decirlas se le daba de maravilla a la rubia.

─ Pero es que no es justo Yui. Yo las necesito a mi lado ─ dice Kyouko haciendo pucheros y moviendo los puños de arriba a abajo.

─ Tú eres la que no es justa, Toshino Kyouko ─ ahora Ayano toma el relevo ─. Ya te dimos una oportunidad para que así puedas decidirte, y ahora queremos que respondas. Funami-san y yo no vamos a seguir compartiéndote por más tiempo. Es una o ninguna.

Eso era exactamente lo que Kyouko menos quería escuchar. Estaba encajonada, y nada de lo que pudiera hacer podría cambiar la decisión de Ayano y Yui, o por lo menos posponer la presión de ellas. Aunque pensándolo bien...

─ Muy bien, tomaré una decisión ─ Kyouko se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, con el propósito de buscar a la única que podía ayudarla ─. Si me permiten, voy a salir un rato para que me dé el aire, y así podré pensar con claridad.

─ Mientes ─ dice Yui, aterrando a Kyouko ─. Pensar con claridad es exactamente lo que no haces ¿Cómo esperas que te creamos con una excusa tan mala como esa?

─ Eres muy desconfiada, Yui ─ Kyouko intenta hacerse la ofendida e indefensa ─. Tus dudas hieren mi corazón ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo?

─ Como sea ─ Yui mira a otro lado.

─ Da igual, Funami-san. Vamos a dejar a Toshino Kyouko para que se decida ─ ofrece Ayano ─. Esto es bastante molesto, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es tener paciencia... ─ de pronto Ayano pone su cara más exigente, asustando a Kyouko ─ Espero que para cuando regreses te decidas, Toshino Kyouko, y nada de excusas ni rodeos, o de lo contrario nos iremos para no volver.

Aquella declaración era lapidaria. Ayano había cerrado todas las vías de escape. Kyouko estaba verdaderamente urgida de ayuda, y afortunadamente sabía a quién ver.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

─ No sé qué hacer. El mundo se me viene encima ─ Kyouko se pone a dar vueltas sobre la cama, y Akari estaba sentada enfrente y con un vaso de jugo en sus manos ─. Akari, tú eres la única persona que es capaz de comprenderme. Sabes muy bien por lo que estoy pasando, y por eso te pido que me des consejo.

─ Bueno Kyouko-chan, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada que decir para ayudarte, y es que para empezar es incorrecto lo que haces. No debes hacer esas cosas, pues es como si fueras infiel a Yui-chan y Sugiura-senpai a la vez ─ se pone a decir Akari ─. Yo creo que ellas tienen razón. Debes decidirte por una de ellas. Será un problema por tener que dejar a una, pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

─ Pero es que me es imposible decidirme solo por una ¡Las quiero a ambas! ─ se queja Kyouko mientras se levanta y alza los brazos como una loca ─ No puedo dejar a ninguna. Ellas deberían entender que yo sencillamente no puedo decidirme por una sola ¿No lo entiendes?

─ ¿Y tú entiendes que Yui-chan y Sugiura-senpai no quieren seguir así? Las estás lastimando, Kyouko-chan. Debes decidir por una sola, ellas lo entenderán, sin importar que esa decisión pueda llegar a doler en un principio.

Kyouko frunce el ceño y se queda mirando el suelo durante un rato, como si aquello pudiera darle una respuesta más satisfactoria. Akari por su parte estaba bastante preocupada por su amiga. Después de todo, ambas prácticamente crecieron juntas con Yui, y por eso fue la primera en alegrarse cuando supo que Kyouko estaba saliendo con Yui (obviamente Chinatsu no compartió ese sentimiento). Pero cuando se dio cuenta que había estado coqueteando con Ayano, Akari se había dado a la compleja y delicada labor de abogar por la paciencia de Ayano y Yui y a la vez aconsejar a Kyouko para que no lo arruine todo a causa de su obsesión. Al menos en lo primero había logrado algo, pero lo de Kyouko había resultado ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Aunque pensándolo bien, se trataba de Kyouko, ¿no? Con ella las cosas raramente podían ser más sencillas.

─ Sé que te hace sentir mal el tener que dejar a una. Yo realmente no quiero empujarte a que hagas eso ─ dice Akari, tratando que su amiga entendiera ─. Es duro, lo comprendo, pero debes hacerlo. Quédate con una, en vez de esperar a que las dos decidan alejarse de ti, que así va a ser mucho peor. Míralo de este modo: Al menos la que se quede por fuera todavía podrá ser tu amiga. No todo estaría perdido.

─ Ya veo. Me acabas de dejar sorprendida, Akari ─ Kyouko alza la cara y le da una mirada conmovedora a su amiga ─. La verdad es que tienes razón, Akari. No sé qué haría si no contara contigo.

─ Es lo que cualquiera haría, Kyouko-chan...

─ No es verdad. Sólo tú podrías darme un consejo tan útil ─ Kyouko pone sus manos en los hombros de Akari y le da una gran sonrisa ─. Eres la mejor sin ninguna duda... Nadie más me hubiera podido dar esta gran idea... ─ de pronto Akari se queda perpleja ─ Podría tener a una de novia, y la otra sería mi amiga para que sea mi amante en secreto. No sé cómo es que no se me ocurrió algo así antes. Akari, eres una entre un millón.

─ ¡Eso no era lo que yo te estaba diciendo, Kyouko-chan! ─ reacciona Akari mientras sus bollos se separaban de su cabeza por unos segundos.

─ ¿Ah no?

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ Akari se aclara la garganta y recupera la compostura, nuevamente intentando hacer entender a la rubia ─ Lo que te estoy diciendo es que no es sano que te quedes con las dos. Debes tomar a una y dejar ir a la otra, o las cosas acabarán terriblemente mal.

─ ¿Pero a quién elijo, Akari? ¿A quién?

─ No lo sé. Eso deberías decirlo tú, Kyouko-chan ─ Akari se termina todo el jugo que le quedaba y se levanta para acercarse a la ventana ─ Debes escuchar tu corazón, Kyouko-chan. Él te mostrará el camino que debes recorrer.

─ Eso suena bastante genial ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

─ Ikeda-senpai me lo dijo. Quería que me diera un consejo sobre qué regalo hacerle a onee-chan para su cumpleaños, y eso fue exactamente lo que dijo.

─ Chitose te dio un grandioso consejo. Incluso a mí me podría servir ─ Kyouko repentinamente alza un puño y mira hacia el techo como si fuera el cielo ─. Pues entonces debo tomar una decisión por mí misma y siguiendo mi corazón. Creo que es momento entonces de que lo haga de ese modo ¿Quieres acompañarme en esto, Akari?

Ambas chicas se vieron a los ojos por un segundo bastante silencioso. Akari en realidad tenía sus dudas de que Kyouko fuera a hacer algo verdaderamente ingenioso, empezando en que la ve intentando acercar la oreja a su pecho para ver si así escuchaba hablar a su corazón. Ya eran demasiadas las veces viendo a Kyouko haciendo tonterías como para saber que no se podía esperar una decisión sensata en un momento como ese. Precisamente por eso es que pensó que sería lo mejor acompañarla, por lo que asiente, para alegría de Kyouko.

─ ¿Qué es lo que harás exactamente, Kyouko-chan?

─ Pues no lo sé ─ dice Kyouko con sinceridad ─. Lo único claro es que Ayano y Yui me estarán esperando en mi casa y no se irán hasta que les dé una respuesta, por lo que de todos modos no tengo opción. Pero ya algo se me ocurrirá en el camino.

─ No creo que "algo que se ocurra" sea lo mejor para solucionar tu problema, Kyouko-chan. Tienes que pensar bien en lo que haces. Te repito que podrías perderlas a ambas si no les das una buena respuesta.

─ Lo sé, Akari. De veras que lo sé ─ Kyouko se acerca a la ventana hasta poder asomarse a la calle, y Akari hace lo mismo ─. Quedarme con una sola... Esto de veras no va a ser divertido, y puede que en realidad no haya una respuesta buena al final, pero no tengo más opción. Vamos ya, que no creo que se me ocurra nada si me quedo.

─ Está bien. Vamos.

* * *

 **Casa de Kyouko**

Ayano y Yui estaban revisando las fotos de Kyouko cuando era mucho más pequeña. Yui se sabía sobradamente las historias que escondían cada una de esas fotos, mientras que Ayano se llevaba una sorpresa ante cada una de aquellas instantáneas tan adorables. Incluso habían algunas en las que se veía a Kyouko en pañales, y la sola vista de aquello casi era suficiente para que Ayano sufriera de un ataque al corazón.

─ ¿D-de-de verdad esta pequeña tan adorable es Toshino Kyouko? ─ Ayano en ese momento era incapaz de despegar los ojos de la fotografía.

─ Sí. Y aquí hay otra foto en la que está en el jardín de infancia ─ Yui le alcanza la mencionada foto a Ayano ─. Se le ve llorando y con la cara un poco sucia de barro porque en ese entonces habían unos niños que se metían con ella a cada rato, y Akari y yo siempre teníamos que salir a defenderla, aunque casi siempre era yo quien los conseguía repeler, si bien solía necesitar algo de ayuda.

─ Ya veo. Toshino Kyouko definitivamente nunca está sola, pase lo que pase.

─ Desde luego que no. Todavía ahora es mucho más dependiente de lo que le gustaría admitir, y por eso es que quiere estar siempre acompañada.

─ Vaya que es un problema, anatema ─ Yui sufre un repentino ataque de risa que esconde como puede, y Ayano no se da por enterada ─. Pobre Toshino Kyouko. Seguro que ahora mismo se está comiendo la cabeza tratando de tomar una decisión complicada, pero es que esto es por su propio bien, Longyearbyen ─ Yui sufre otro ataque de risa que apenas consigue contener ─. Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que ahora mismo se está tardando en regresar ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo? Espero que por lo menos no se trate de algo muy peligroso ni nada que me haga angustiar, ultramar...

Yui sentía que no podía respirar a causa de las ganas que tenía de reír. Aquello era demasiado para ella, y Ayano no parecía que fuera a parar esas rimas locas. Hacía todo lo posible para centrar su mente en cualquier otra cosa, pero las palabras de Ayano inevitablemente la alcanzaban y le impedían recobrar la compostura. En ese momento la puerta se abre, entrando Kyouko y Akari. Eso significaba que era el momento final. Y la compañía de Akari implicaba que Kyouko obviamente le había estado consultando para que finalmente se decidiera.

Por su parte Kyouko tenía un severo debate mental sobre qué hacer. Por un momento tuvo la idea de que tendría que pensar en qué respuesta le darían sus demás amigas si les preguntase, y como no estaban presentes en ese momento, pues hacía un esfuerzo mental para hacerse una idea de qué dirían si estuviesen.

* * *

 **Mente de Kyouko**

La primera chica que la rubia se imagina es a Chinatsu. La pregunta es, obviamente, a cuál de las dos (Ayano o Yui) debería elegir y a cuál debería dejar. Kyouko esperaba que Chinatsu le diera una respuesta sabia, o por lo menos que le ayudase a despejar sus dudas.

─ Debes elegir a Sugiura-senpai. Ella es la mejor para ti, Kyouko-senpai.

─ ¿Tú crees, Chinatsu-chan?

─ Claro que sí, además que así yo me quedaré con Yui-senpai. Ella nunca debió aceptar salir contigo ¡YUI-SENPAI ES MÍA! ─ Chinatsu de pronto empieza a parecerse a sus propios dibujos, aterrando a Kyouko.

─ ¡Akkariiin! ─ grita Kyouko y hace desaparecer a Chinatsu ─ Santo cielo. Eso fue bastante aterrador. Mejor debería preguntarle a otra...

Y acto seguido aparece Chitose para así darle consejo a Kyouko. Si Akari avalaba lo que la albina dice, entonces su consejo bien valía ser oído.

─ ¿Con cuál de las dos debería quedarme, Chitose? ¿A cuál debo elegir?

─ Yo opino que vendría mejor si te quedas con Ayano-chan.

Bueno, Ayano 2, Yui 0. La tsundere había empezado fuerte en las preferencias que Kyouko imaginaba de parte de sus amigas, pero ahora venía la parte en que Kyouko debía intentar razonar aquella opción, o hacer que Chitose lo razonara por ella.

─ ¿Por qué crees que Ayano es mejor que Yui? ¿Qué se supone que ganaré con ella más que con mi amiga Yui?

─ Pues es muy simple, ocurre que... ─ Chitose se quita los lentes, y en apenas un segundo empieza una tórrida hemorragia que crea un gigantesco charco a sus pies, y Kyouko retrocede asustada ─ S-sí... Ayano-chan... Ahí mismo debes meterle mano, Toshino-san...

─ Creo que ya me acaba de responder ─ Kyouko usa el "Akkariiin", y Chitose (con su lago de sangre) desaparece en el acto ─. Esto no funciona. Necesito otra opinión. Alguien que sí me pueda ayudar... ¡Ya sé! ¡Ella sí me daría luces para que tome mi decisión!

La tercera chica que Kyouko hace aparecer es Chizuru, y ésta no se muestra muy contenta de ser invocada por la rubia.

─ Chizurun, tengo un pequeño problema, y sólo tú me puedes ayudar ahora mismo.

─ No me interesa. Puedes ahogarte en tus problemas, que eso no es asunto mío ─ responde Chizuru de mala gana.

─ Pero si es sólo un momento. No tienes que ponerte tan tsundere, Chizurun ─ Kyouko se acerca para abrazar a la gemela menor ─. Sabes que si lo que necesitas es un abrazo, con todo el gusto del mundo te lo doy.

─ Olvídalo. No vaya a ser que tengas parásitos y me los vayas a pasar ─ responde Chizuru alejándose de la rubia ─. Si vas a decir algo dilo ya para que me pueda ir.

─ De acuerdo. Lo que pasa es que no sé qué decisión tomar ¿Me debo quedar con Ayano o con Yui? ¿Qué hago?

─ Mejor quédate con Funami-san, aunque lo lamento mucho por ella por tener que aguantarte ─ es la seca respuesta de Chizuru.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué me dices que me quede con Yui?

─ Porque Sugiura-san debe quedarse con onee-san. Tú no pintas nada a su lado.

Ya habiendo cumplido su parte, Chizuru desaparece por su cuenta antes de que Kyouko tuviera tiempo a decirle nada. Ya había una que votaba en favor de Yui, y Kyouko llama entonces a la siguiente para que le dé consejo, quien resulta ser Rise.

─ Presi, necesito un consejo, y tú eres la más idónea al ser la más sabia de todas nosotras ─ dice Kyouko hincando una rodilla al suelo, y Rise se limita a asentir ─ ¿Con cuál me debería quedar? ¿Con Ayano o con Yui? ¿Y por qué me debería quedar con la que me digas?

─ ...

─ Aún estoy esperando por una respuesta, presi.

─ ...

─ Ehhh... ¿y hay alguna posibilidad de que me quede con ambas?

─ ...

Kyouko podía ver que su senpai estaba moviendo los labios, pero no distinguía ningún sonido que saliera de éstos. Por un momento pensó que ella le estaba jugando una mala broma, o que tampoco se había decidido, y Rise seguía moviendo los labios ¿Será que estaba argumentando de manera amplia las razones de la preferencia que intentaba manifestar? La verdad es que ni idea. La presidenta perfectamente podría estar diciéndole las mejores palabrotas que se supiera, o le estaría sugiriendo que crease su propio harén y le revelaría la manera perfecta para hacerlo, y Kyouko ni cuenta se daba de nada. Lo único que le quedó por hacer fue desaparecer a Rise e invocar a la siguiente en la lista: la sensei Nana Nishigaki.

─ Nishigaki-chan, necesito ayuda urgente, y sólo tú me la puedes dar con tu experiencia milenaria.

─ ¿Experiencia milenaria? ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? ─ dice Nana ofendida.

─ Vale, lo siento. Es que necesito que me ayudes, estoy en un momento muy grave y tu consejo podría salvarme.

─ Seguro. Dime lo que necesitas, y si puedo te ayudo sin ningún problema ─ dice Nana tranquilamente.

─ Verás, es que quiero saber con quién me conviene más estar: si con Ayano o con Yui ¿Cuál es la mejor para que siga siendo mi novia?

─ Toshino, lo que debes saber es que el amor debe ser a prueba de bombas, así que te digo que debes quedarte con la que sea la más explosiva. Ese es mi consejo para ti.

─ ¿La más explosiva? ─ Kyouko no comprende lo que quiso decir la sensei, a la cual hizo desaparecer al ver que no iba a decir nada más.

Eso no la había ayudado mucho, y casi estaba en las mismas, por lo que mejor invoca a la siguiente para que la ayude.

─ ¡Hola, Kyouko-senpai! ─ saluda Sakurako alzando una mano.

─ Sakku-chan, necesito que me ayudes, a ver si puedes darme la respuesta que necesito.

─ Cuenta conmigo. Sakurako-sama siempre estará para ayudar a Kyouko-senpai ─ Sakurako infla el pecho (?) con orgullo.

─ ¿Con cuál de mis dos novias me quedo? ¿Con Ayano o con Yui?

─ Eso es muy sencillo, senpai ─ Sakurako se cruza de brazos orgullosa ─. Tú debes quedarte con aquella que tenga los pechos más grandes. Esa será mucho mejor.

─ ¡Es verdad, lo había olvidado! ─ Kyouko choca su puño con la palma de la otra mano ─ Ese consejo es verdaderamente útil, Sakku-chan.

─ Es un gusto para mí que pueda ayudarte, senpai ─ Sakurako sonríe ampliamente antes de desaparecer.

Ya Kyouko se sentía animada para volver a la realidad y tomar su decisión basándose en lo que le había dicho su kohai, pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: No recordaba en ese momento cuál de las dos, Ayano y Yui, tenía el mayor busto, y la ropa que llevaban ese día no ayudaba para distinguir la primera medida del PCC. Eso era un problema que volvía a complicar a Kyouko, e incluso ella sabía que Ayano y Yui no se tomarían nada bien que Kyouko les pida que muestren sus pechos, especialmente si Akari está presente. Todavía estaba Ayano por arriba en preferencia por nombres, pero igual Kyouko pide ayuda a la siguiente chica: Himawari.

─ Oppai-chan, quiero que me digas con cuál de mis dos novias debería quedarme...

─ En primer lugar deja de decirme oppai-chan, Toshino-senpai ─ corta Himawari enfadada ─. En segundo lugar, no comprendo por qué tienes dos novias desde un primer momento. Eso es algo bastante irresponsable de tu parte y no debes seguir en esa senda.

─ ¡Por esa misma razón es que te pido un consejo! ─ dice Kyouko en cuanto Himawari deja de sermonearla ─ Necesito un consejo, y me gustaría que me ayudes en este sentido ¿Con cuál me quedo?

─ Eso no lo sé ¿Acaso no tienes un sentimiento más especial por una que por la otra? ─ el silencio de Kyouko es la respuesta que recibe Himawari ─ No me puedo creer que haya alguien que tenga tan poco detalle. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, senpai...

─ ¡Elije la que tenga pechos más grandes! ¡Pechos grandes! ─ Sakurako surge de detrás de Himawari, y ésta la detiene con esfuerzo.

─ Mejor vámonos, Sakurako. Deja que Toshino-senpai tome sus propias decisiones.

Y tanto Himawari como Sakurako desaparecen el acto. Kyouko no había logrado tomar una decisión definitiva, y sentía que todavía necesitaba de alguien más que le brindase luces. Pero ya había consumido toda la lista de amigas (excepto Akari, Yui y Ayano), y Kyouko necesitaba con urgencia algo de ayuda, cuando tiene una de las ideas más extrañas que se le haya ocurrido jamás, pero su urgencia le hizo aceptar la idea sin darle muchas vueltas.

─ ¿Qué necesitas, Toshino-san? ─ dice Akane.

─ Hermana de Akari, estoy en problemas, y posiblemente tú me puedas salvar.

─ Está bien. Las amigas de Akari también son mis amigas ─ dice Akane tranquilamente, para alivio de Kyouko ─. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

─ Verás, ocurre que tengo que elegir entre Ayano y Yui para que una de ellas siga siendo mi novia, y a la otra la tengo que dejar y que quedemos simplemente como amigas, como me dijo Akari, pero no sé a cuál elejir. Dime qué debo hacer, que se me acaba el tiempo.

─ Pues la verdad es que no conozco mucho a Sugiura-san... ¿Esa es la que tiene el nombre de Ayano? ─ Kyouko asiente, animando a Akane a continuar ─ Como te estaba diciendo, no conozco lo bastante a Sugiura-san para compararla adecuadamente con Funami-san, por lo que mi voto es para Funami-san. Pero te repito que mi voto es simplemente porque no tengo muchos datos al respecto.

─ De acuerdo ─ dice Kyouko.

─ En cualquier caso, sólo hay una cosa de la que estoy completamente segura y que te digo ahora ─ Akane se acerca a Kyouko y la toma suavemente por los hombros ─. Akari no-se-to-ca. Espero que también tú lo tengas lo bastante claro.

─ No te preocupes. Lo tengo muy claro ─ responde Kyouko con una gota en la cabeza.

─ Lamento no poderte ayudar más que esto, pero espero que te haya servido lo que te dije, Toshino-san. Avisa la próxima vez que vengas de visita para asegurarme de comprar galletas ─ dice Akane antes de desaparecer.

Ahora la cosa estaba peor, especialmente porque ahora Ayano y Yui estaban empatadas en votos. A Kyouko le dolía horrores la cabeza, y ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era hacer frente a la realidad y decidirse por Ayano o Yui. No era fácil, pero ya no tenía tiempo ni opción.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

Kyouko estaba más confundida a cada segundo, y pensándolo bien, tal vez debió consultar también con Mirakurun. Ella podría haber terminado de zanjar aquel enredado asunto con un consejo genial y lleno de esa magia que tanto le encantaba como la fangirl que era. Pero igual ya no iba a volver a hundirse en sus pensamientos. Era el momento idóneo para encarar a sus novias y dar su respuesta. Ya no las iba a hacer esperar más.

─ Ayano, Yui... Sé que han estado esperando a que les dijera con cuál me quedaba, y luego de pensarlo bastante, creo que he tomado una decisión ─ Kyouko toma aire profundo antes de seguir ─. Creo que prefiero estar con... ¿eh?

Pero Ayano y Yui no le estaban prestando nada de atención. Ellas y Akari estaban viendo juntas las fotos de Kyouko cuando era bebé, dejando a la rubia completamente desconcertada ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado metida en sus pensamientos, consultando a las imágenes mentales que tenía de las demás?

─ Y esta foto es de cuando Kyouko-chan y yo nos fuimos juntas a comprar pan por primera vez ─ Akari señalaba una foto que tenía Ayano ─. Aquel momento fue bastante divertido, y ambas nos entretuvimos cuando nos dio por comernos parte del pan, y al final regresamos a mi casa sin nada porque se nos olvidó parar.

─ Esa vez realmente se excedieron ─ dice Yui divertida.

─ Lo sé, pero igual onee-chan no se enojó ni nada.

─ Estas vivencias son bastante bonitas ─ dice Ayano dando una mirada cariñosa a cada foto ─. Como amigas de la infancia de Toshino Kyouko, ustedes guardan muchos recuerdos hermosos que me hacen envidiarlas.

─ Vamos, que tampoco es para tanto ─ dice Yui.

─ Sí lo es... Toshino Kyouko definitivamente es especial a su manera ─ dice al momento de darse cuenta que Kyouko las estaba observando ─. Creo que hay algo muy importante que debemos hablar.

─ Esas son mis líneas, pero es verdad ─ Kyouko se aclara la garganta antes de seguir ─. Sé que quieren que me decida por una de las dos, y la verdad es que...

─ Mejor déjalo, Kyouko ─ corta Yui ─. Ayano y yo nos pusimos a ver las fotos que Akari sacó de un álbum que habías guardado en secreto, y la verdad es que mirando atrás me doy cuenta que sería algo terrible si me separo de ti ahora.

─ ¡Lo mismo digo! ─ Ayano se levanta de un salto y mira de manera firme a la rubia ─ Esos recuerdos tan hermosos son algo que yo deseo crear y compartir a tu lado, pase lo que pase, y por eso Funami-san y yo decidimos que ya no te vamos a impulsar a elegir entre una de nosotras.

─ ¿Ehhhh? ¿Lo dicen en serio? ─ Kyouko no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

─ Así es. Y creo que deberías agradecer a Akaza-san por saber dónde es que guardas tus galerías más secretas.

─ ¿Yooo? ─ Akari palidece completamente y abre completamente los ojos, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de oír ─ ¿Yo salvé la relación de Kyouko-chan con ambas?

─ Sí, así que me imagino que Kyouko está en deuda contigo ─ responde Yui.

─ Akari... ¡Eres la mejor del mundo, Akari! ¡No te imaginas cuánto te quiero! ─ Kyouko, poniéndose a llorar al estilo anime, se lanza hacia la pelirroja y la abraza con fuerza ─ Y yo que creía que querías que me quedara con una sola, cuando en realidad tenías esa carta escondida. Muchas gracias. Prometo que nunca más te trolearé con la presencia, y hasta te ayudaré a destacar más. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea...

Akari no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, sólo había estado compartiendo algunas fotos con toda la inocencia del mundo. Ella en ningún momento había pretendido renovar la relación prohibida que tenía Kyouko con Ayano y Yui, por lo que enterarse que ella fue su salvadora la había confundido completamente. No sabía lo que había hecho, en resumidas cuentas.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Ya está! Con este OS cierro el año en cuanto a mis aportes para Yuruyuri ¿Qué les pareció esta grandísima locura? Esta vez les digo que sí me divertí en grande haciendo este OS, aunque me tomó bastante más tiempo para hacerlo. Todavía me queda un reto AkarixYui y un crack extremo que todavía no les digo cuál es, pero mejor los dejo para febrero, que así los hago mejor y más acordes para la época. Cerraría esta historia firmando como "Autor del mal", pero es que ya hay alguien usando esa firma loca en los fanfics de _Lyrical Nanoha_ , así que mejor no lo hago, así que simplemente les deseo un feliz año 2019.

Hasta otra


End file.
